blood dancer
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Piano hitam; senja kelam; taring geram; rembulan malam. Ymir pribadi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan si penjamah piano itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.—vampire-AU, YmirxKrista. Border-rated.


**rating.** M  
**genre. **Supernatural/Romance  
**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Makhluk-makhluk supernatural © segala penciptanya.  
**summary.** Piano hitam; senja kelam; taring geram; rembulan malam. Ymir pribadi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan si penjamah piano itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.—vampire-AU, YmirxKrista. Border-rated.  
**warnings**. Yuri, OOC (mungkin), typo karena terburu-buru, salah diksi.

**authornotes. **Sebenarnya ratingnya border antara T sama M, namun untuk kepentingan bersama (?) saya menjadikannya untuk ditaruh di Rate M saja.

Untuk lagu yang akan saya pakai di cerita ini adalah sbb;

_i. METHOD_METAFALICA/._-nya Akiko Shikata,

_ii. crack_ dan _fix_-nya keeno yang dilantunkan Miku Append Dark,

_iii. Ruri no Tori _dan_ Tsuki no Kyo_-nya Shimotsukin,

_iv._ silahkan pembaca cari sendiri lagu yang mana yang sedang saya pakai sesuai alurnya #dor

Selamat membaca! \(^q^)/

.

.

.

* * *

Vampir.

Matanya terdiam di coret-coretan iseng Sasha sehabis pelajaran menyenangkan Keith Shardis barusan. Akhir-akhir ini rumor seputar hal-hal supernatural terus menjadi topik hangat di sekolahnya, membuatnya sedikit mual dan muak. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang mulai mengobservasi _occult_ secara sempurna.

—_Vampir._

_Makhluk yang dibilang merupakan penghisap darah manusia; mereka bisa mengubah manusia menjadi bangsanya. Ras yang kuat, walau dengan segala kelemahannya. Mereka makhluk yang hidup dalam cerita fiksi sebagai salah satu makhluk supernatural yang keberadaannya kontroversial._

Ymir merasakan dingin di lehernya, membuatnya meremas penuh kertas itu dan membuangnya keluar jendela kelas. Ia mendecih sebelum akhirnya memegangi lehernya sendiri, ngilu dan sakit menjalar di tubuhnya seketika. Bukan berarti ia takut dengan rumor burung tersebut, hanya—

(_Itu bukan fabrikasi, vampir itu ada—dan mereka ada di antara kita __**sekarang**__._)

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya tangannya mengepal dan meninju pintu, memberikan sedikit lirikan kosong ke kelas tak bernyawa sekali lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

.

* * *

**blood dancer**

2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Ymir selalu saja pulang lebih akhir dari sekolahnya; kurang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan ekskul panahan di sekolahnya atau sekedar melihat-lihat band yang diketuai Reiner tengah latihan di kala senja menjelang di pematang kehidupan SMA. SMA Maria memang merupakan satu sekolah yang cukup disegani di kota Trost itu, juga kadang dibanding-bandingkan dengan sekolah sestratanya—sungguh maklum. Gadis jangkung itu berdiam di depan loker sepatunya sambil berpikir.

_Hari ini … melakukan apa, ya?_

Ia jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah karena sudah cukup apik dengan kehidupan sekolahnya; hari itu sekolah tengah menyepi karena ujian tengah semester dan sedang tidak diberlakukannya ekskul. Annie, Mina dan Sasha sudah pergi lebih dahulu untuk (katanya) belajar di _downtown_ kota Trost sambil ngemil; Reiner dan Bertholdt pergi dengan Jean mencari gitar untuk Eren—anggota baru band mereka. Tadi baru saja ia berlatih kecil-kecilan di pelataran _dojo_ panahan seorang diri, dan sekarang sepertinya ia akan menuju kota untuk sekedar melihat-lihat album baru sebelum pulang dan tidur.

Kakinya sudah siap berlari melesat dari pintu utama sebelum akhirnya—

Suara melodi senja menariknya masuk kembali, mengunci kedua kakinya dalam nanar.

Ymir tahu lagu yang dilantunkan sang pujangga tak bernama lagi tak ia lihat, berat hatinya meninggalkan dunia sebelum orkestra senja ia sua. Manik itupun akhirnya meniti jalan menuju ke arah ruang musik di lantai tersebut; sungguh tanpa niatan jelas dan hanya ingin menilik dari mana suara dentingan harmoni lembut itu berasal.

Dengan tingginya, ia dengan mudah melirik ke dalam dari jendela ruang musik yang cukup tinggi lagi kecil, mengintip siapa pemulai dan pengakhir orkestra di tempat abu-abu itu.

Sosok itu mungil, lagi tangannya menari, menjajaki satu demi satu tuts dari deretan panjang di sana dengan lihainya, membentuk nada dalam dera. Ymir seakan tercekat melihat permainan yang begitu intens lagi lagu tetap mengalun lambat. Surai pirangnya yang diikat sedikit mengikuti arah permainan lagunya. Rasa menggebu-gebu bagi dirinya untuk membuka mulut dan melantunkan pengiring.

_震え届く風 頬撫でゆく__  
furue todoku kaze hoho nadeyuku  
__The wind continues to reach out and caress my face with its trembling touch__  
__  
__静寂に抗う 赤子のように__  
seijaku ni aragau akago no you ni  
__Like the silent struggle of a child's hopes  
__  
__抱え込み離さなかった__  
kakaekomi hanasanakatta  
__Clutching tightly to something that's been released_

_籠は容易く崩れ去る__  
kago wa tayasuku kuzuresaru  
__The cage crumbles so easily  
_

.

.

.

Memang, perawakan dan watak Ymir tidak cocok untuk disebut seorang penyanyi bersuara lembut lagi ulung; namun realita membuktikannya.

.

_限られた時間（とき）と空間（はざま）をゆく__  
kagirareta toki to hazama o yuku  
__This limited time and space continue to run their course_

_瑠璃の鳥—__-_

_ruri no tori—  
__Azure Bird—_

Ia seketika terhenti mendengar sang pelantun terhenti dan menoleh menuju arah pintu, sekejap Ymir pun berlari dari tempatnya berdiri, tidak melihat ke belakang. Namun, ia ingat betul identitas gadis penjamah piano itu lamat-lamat—

(… _iris biru yang menatap cokelatnya itu bening, sebening langit._)

* * *

{_that night, the sound of rainfall __**reverberated**__.—_}

* * *

Tiga tahun lalu.

Ya, sempurna.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dua tahun sebelumnya ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Setahun sebelumnya kehidupannya terlanjur nonfiksi. Ymir menatap nanar rumahnya yang kosong sebelum melangkah pergi. Dunia itu terlalu sepi bagi dirinya yang murni seorang diri. Lagi, kesendirian merupakan obat mujarab bagi yang telah lalu. Jemarinya kaku ketika ia melewati batas ragu.

(Ia sampai di tempat itu lagi.)

Kini, berita-berita mulai bertebaran, seputar anak-anak sekolahnya yang diambil oleh vampir-vampir jalanan dan tidak kembali secara utuh. Adapun mereka yang kembali, mengisolasi diri; termasuk juga di dalamnya Mina Carolina yang merupakan teman baik Annie.

Ymir merasakan relungnya kosong melompong.

Pikirannya penuh, lagi dirinya bolong.

Lima tahun lalu, ia ingat betul; gedung kosong penuh ilalang liar yang ditinggalkan setengah jadi itu merupakan tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan makhluk yang ia benci, makhluk yang sudah merusak mentalnya, makhluk yang membuatnya takluk lagi mendendam seantero hidupnya.

Tapi—ia hanya manusia.

Manusia _lemah_ lagi tidak berkekuatan.

Ymir tidak bisa mengejar lagi membalas apa yang telah diperbuat entitas itu lima tahun silam. Tatkala ia masih ingat, segalanya.

Iris merah darah yang meruncing tajam menusuk jantung, tangan-tangan memeganginya diam, juga taring yang membuatnya merenggang,

Ymir sudah dibilang cukup menelan kebisingan takdir dan kehampaan asa.

* * *

{_in the depths of __**my**__ heart, you laughed._}

* * *

"Kau selalu menjauh ketika kita membicarakan hal itu, Ymir."

Ymir berhenti berjalan seketika Annie memberikan pertanyaan yang padat lagi jelas. Panah yang tengah ia bawa-bawa dari tempat asalnya nyaris ia jatuhkan. Di ruangan klub itu ada beberapa orang, namun terasa pembicaraan itu tidak didengar selain mereka berdua.

"Heh," ia menyembulkan kekeh pelan. "Maksudmu apa?"

"—Kau _tahu_, kan?" Annie mendengus. "Tentang _kami_—tidak, jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk rendahan penghisap darah itu."

Alis Ymir menyatu, ingin rasanya ia membuyarkan pembicaraan dengan membuat sedikit ocehan sarkas seperti biasanya dan menghilang dari pembicaraan itu. Memang, baginya segala rumor supernatural bukanlah lagu yang enak didengar telinganya; lagi, kejadian demi kejadian mulai bermunculan dan menuai bau tidak sedap lagi warna nada yang sumbang. Perlahan, ruangan klub itu menyepi dan hanya mereka berdua yang tertinggal; Annie Leonhardt masih melirik Ymir seraya bersandar pada dinding, memperhatikan gadis yang jauh lebih tinggi itu terdiam.

"Sudahlah, Annie. Jangan kau ganggu manusia biasa sepertiku."

Ymir mengambil dawai panahnya, hendak melakukan sekali-dua kali tembakan ke arah target. Sayang targetnya meleset jauh dari perkiraan ketika gadis yang lebih kecil meninggalkannya seraya menitipkan sebuah frasa:

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa pergi seenaknya—" ia berujar, "bila kau sudah pernah _mengalaminya_."

(Jelas Ymir merasakan jemarinya sendiri bergetar ketakutan.)

* * *

{_The thread that tightly binds have __**also**__ come undone._}

* * *

Kali itu pun Ymir ada di sekolah untuk kabur dari kenyataan seperti biasa, kalimat yang dilontarkan Bertholdt sungguh nyaring adanya; ia menyuratkan bahwa ciri-ciri makhluk yang memberi noda pada kanvas hidupnya pun menjelajah kota ini. Informasi Bertholdt seputar dunia _bawah sana_ tampaknya lebih hebat daripada ia kira. Ymir terus berputar-balik di dalam otaknya, berpikir dua hingga tiga kali.

Dalam lima tahun terakhir, segala cara sudah ia lakukan. Ia mulai mengenal manusia serigala, bertemu dengan berbagai macam pemburu vampir di sisi kota; termasuk akhirnya menemui Bertholdt dan Reiner atas anjuran Annie. Kota yang mereka tinggali dikuasai oleh vampir dalam garis keluarga Kirchstein, dan segala hubungan antara dua dunia di jaga sedemikian rupa agar tidak terjadi ketidakseimbangan. Ymir baru mengetahui bahwa selama ini ia hidup di tengah-tengah dunia palsu. Namun, ia tak juga menemukan makhluk yang mengubah hidupnya lima tahun silam.

Sanggupkah ia; bila akan membalas dendamnya? Dengan cara apa ia akan membalas; akankah memaki atau malah membunuh? Otak Ymir terus berkutat di hal-hal yang sama dan membuatnya perlahan membusuk dan berkarat.

(Makhluk itu harus—harus—_harus—_**harus**—mati.)

Nafasnya tercekat lagi ketika ia mencapai loker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatunya. Lagi, hari ini juga, suara piano mengalun salah tempat. Ymir mencuri pandang ke arah loker di sisinya, seluruhnya terbuka sebagian, menandakan isinya hanya sepatu dalam sekolah. Dari puluhan hingga ratusan nama di dekatnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia curigai namanya telah member nyawa pada piano itu. Manik gelapnya menangkap sebuah loker yang tertutup sempurna tepat di sisi agak bawah dari ujung barisan lokernya;

_Krista Lenz._

Itukah deret huruf yang membentuk untai sang pujangga? Ymir menerawang dalam senja.

Nama itu sangat pragmatis, lagi terdengar palsu di telinganya. Alih-alih tersundut rasa penasaran, Ymir kembali menuju ruang musik untuk melihat sosok kecil itu memainkan jemarinya di deretan putih dan hitam tuts.

(Siapa gerangan gadis pemegang piano itu sebenarnya?

_Dirinya bertanya tanpa seorang menjawab._)

Ia memperhatikan surai pirang itu mengayun pelan mengikuti aliran lagu. Ymir menikmati perannya kali ini sebagai seorang pengamat, menjadi seseorang di luar cerita lagi memerhatikan lamat-lamat sosok pemeran utama di sana. Entah sampai kapan dirinya akan berdiri di sana lalu perlahan ikut bersenandung.

罅割れ欠けていく  
_hibi warekaketeiku_  
_Cracks begin to appear  
_  
歪んだ糸模様  
_yuganda ito moyou_  
_Their lines forming a warped pattern  
_

.

Ia sangat menikmatinya; saat-saat hening tanpa adanya pertukaran interaksi dengan orang yang samasekali ia tidak temui lagi kenal. Ia merasakan hatinya sendiri menghangat dengan keberadaan nada-nada itu di sampingnya, memanjakan telinganya lagi ia ikut sebagai pembantu bisu.

.

届かない叫びを  
_todokanai sakebi wo_  
_A cry that could not be heard_

この胸に押さえて  
_kono mune ni osaete_  
_Has captured this heart of mine_

翳（かざ）した手のひら すり抜けていく  
_kazashita tenohira surinuketeiku  
__I no longer remember what it was_

思い出せもしない  
_omoidase mo shinai  
__that slipped from my outstretched hand_

打ち棄てた身体 迷いの中  
_uchisuteta karada mayoi no naka  
__In the midst of confusion came a sudden blow to my abandoned self_

漂い辿り着くのは  
_tadayoi tadoritsuku no wa  
__The unending cycle of my aimless stumbling_

.

Larut dalam estetika, membuatnya lupa; itulah sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada pemilik nada itu; namun tidak untuk kali ini, karena ia masih ingin dimanja, masih ingin dimabukkan oleh suasana fana.

.

途切れた軌跡  
_togireta kiseki  
__was interrupted_

Mendengar lonceng tanda gerbang sekolah akan segera ditutup, Ymir pun melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan lorong itu tanpa suara, lagi piano itu masih berdentum.

[Tak disadarinya, sang pemegang orkestra mencuri pandang ke arah pintu,

—bertanya-tanya asal suara malaikat yang sudah lama ia dengar.]

* * *

{_I __**kill**__ my breath, I conceal them_  
_human's despair is __**dyed**__ in vermillion color_}

* * *

"Bagaimana, Ymir? Kau mau ikut dengan kami berburu?"

Pertanyaan Reiner membuatnya tertohok, nyaris minumnya keluar mubazir dari mulutnya. Sore itu ia tengah mengikuti Reiner dan Bertholdt latihan perburuan vampir di rumah Reiner. Mereka berdualah yang sudah mengajarkan hampir segalanya kepada Ymir, mulai dari penggunaan pistol hingga hal-hal kecil seperti menghapus keberadaannya. Ymir lebih suka menggunakan dawai panah dengan anak panah peraknya dibanding dengan menghabiskan peluru yang bisa dibilang lebih mahal.

"—Ikut dengan kalian?"

"Ya, kami ingin menjalankan perburuan besar-besaran," jelas si pirang bertubuh besar itu. "Aku dapat pekerjaan ini dari Jean langsung; katanya terlalu banyak vampir sampah di kota yang menyebabkan kekacauan."

Biasanya Ymir melakukan perburuannya sendiri, sekedar mencari uang tambahan hidup atau untuk mengasah kemampuan memanah jantungnya dari berbagai jarak, walau vampir cenderung lebih kuat di malam hari, mereka yang disebut sebagai vampir sampah sangatlah lemah—kemungkinan dikarenakan mereka yang baru diubah menjadi ras haus darah tersebut.

"Kita akan bekerja sama dengan Mikasa dan Armin." Bertholdt menambahkan. "Tempatnya di _Smith Blood Bar, _sebelahutara Trost_._ Tengah malam ini, jangan sampai kau terlambat."

.

.

.

_Blood Bar—_sungguh tempat yang menjijikkan bagi Ymir. Seperti namanya, tempat itu merupakan surga bagi para penghisap darah yang masih waras. Ya, tempat itu adalah tempat dimana darah diracik dalam bentuk minuman dan semua tamunya ialah para vampir, atau manusia yang telah diambil untuk menjadi donor bagi mereka. _Bar_ itu dikelola oleh Erwin Smith, kepala dari keluarga Smith saat ini yang predikatnya lumayan tinggi di dunia sana.

(—semoga saja ada informasi melayang seputar makhluk yang ia cari, apapun caranya.)

Memang, hiasan _Blood Bar _bisa dibilang apik, malah lebih indah ketimbang _bar-bar_ pada umumnya; selalu ada lampu minyak gantung sebagai penerangan yang muram, meja-meja kayu persegi panjang ditata dengan mewah bersama taburan gelas-gelas kaca di atasnya, juga paduan musik yang mengesankan tempat itu sama sekali tidak berwarna lagi bernyawa, namun di dalam sana para vampir hidup dari kehidupan fana sembari bercengkerama layaknya manusia dalam pesta dansa.

Vampir, seperti dalam pandangan berbagai versi, merupakan para cendekiawan, lagi mereka yang haus akan kemewahan dan estetika selain darah. Intelijensi mereka mampu menaklukan manusia serigala, _dream-eater_, dan makhluk supranatural lainnya.

Armin melangkah masuk lebih dahulu, mendapat puluhan pasang mata ke arahnya. Keberadaan pemburu di sarang vampir juga bukanlah hal luar biasa; mereka yang tidak liar atau memiliki kelompok tersendiri saling menghormati juga saling menjaga jarak. Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir dan Mikasa turut mengikuti dan hanya berdiri di posisi berlainan dan berserakan di antara meja, sementara Armin sendiri yang menuju konter untuk bertemu dengan bartender di sana, sesosok manusia serigala.

"… _Miss_ Hange?" Armin berbisik seraya sedikit menaikkan tundung hijau yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kami suruhan dari keluarga Kirchstein."

"Hoo? Kupikir sudah waktunya Erwin gulung tikar," wanita berkacamata yang mengenakan gaun hitam transparan itu terkekeh, sorot matanya mengilau, setajam kuku jarinya yang tengah memegangi botol _Brandy_-campur-darah itu. "Jadi kalian mau membasmi tikus-tikus, hm?"

Armin mengangguk, lagi meneguk ludah. Memperhatikan rombongan yang ada tiap meja tengah menikmati minuman merah lagi amis mereka masing-masing, juga ia telah siap dengan formasi yang sudah ia pasang di antara meja dengan empat temannya yang lain.

"—Sayangnya kalian terlambat, sudah ada yang mendahului kalian."

Mata Armin memicing, "Kelompok pemburu vampir lain? Apakah itu _Sir _Levi dari Scouting Legion?"

"Tidak, kau salah besar, semalam Levi sedang bersamaku." Hange tersenyum misterius. "Hanya sebuah vampir, ia mewarnai bar ini dengan dekorasi merah marun semalam—indah sekali."

Kanibalistik, gumam sang intelijen dalam hatinya.

Mengabaikan deskripsi-deskripsi lain menjijikkan mengenai organ-organ tubuh yang berterbangan, bau amis lagi busuk dan suara sang manusia serigala yang menggebu-gebu, Armin mempersilahkan diri dan keluar dari bar bersama yang lainnya. Iapun menjelaskan poin demi poin apa yang telah ia dapatkan.

"Vampir itu menghabisi vampir lain? Gila." Reiner mendecak, kesempatannya mendapat bayaran berlimpah sudah raib.

"Aku akan bicara pada Eren nanti dan bertanya pada _guild_ Scouting Legion." Mikasa berujar. "Apapun vampir itu, kita harus menangkapnya."

Ymir ikut bertanya, "Ada deskripsi lain tentang vampir itu, Armin?"

"_Miss _Hange tidak menyebutkannya, tapi—sepertinya ini sebuah vampir anomali, lagi langka, yang tidak terikat pada keluarga."

* * *

{_What a __**cruel**__ world we're in_}

* * *

Ymir menghela nafas panjang ketika ia mendapati kakinya melangkah menuju gedung yang terbengkalai itu. Alih-alih nostalgia, namun juga memegang geram dan takut di dalam hatinya. Ia melangkah memasuki gedung tak berpagar itu, memerhatikan ada petunjuk lantai yang bahkan belum jadi. Gedung itu terdiri atas empat lantai dan hanya lantai satu yang bisa dianggap hampir jadi, gedung itu memang sepenuhnya sudah tertutupi beton, tetapi ada beberapa atapnya yang jebol karena termakan usianya yang lima tahun.

Ymir mengambil langkah menuju ke lantai dua, mengandalkan penyinaran rembulan penuh menemani matanya melihat. Telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup lolongan manusia serigala menambah dinginnya malam.

"Sudah lima tahun."

Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya menyentuh dinding yang dingin lagi terus berjalan. Musim dingin belumlah berlalu, namun ia hanya keluar dengan selembar kaus tipis dan _jeans_, tentu kemalasan menjadi alasan utamanya; toh, ia hanya ingin mengenang lagi semua kejadian itu.

Kakinya kembali mendaki menuju lantai tiga, tidak terasa bahwa semakin lama semakin banyak ruangan yang tidak terselesaikan bisa ia lihat. Yang membuat matanya takjub adalah lantai tiga ternyata memiliki kerusakan yang sangat—sangat indah.

Di tengah-tengah, atapnya benar-benar tiada namun yang memantulkan sinar rembulan saat itu adalah sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam legam lagi mengilat.

Siapa yang menghuni tempat ini? Siapa yang meninggalkan piano yang tampak rusak lagi masih mengilau ini?

Ymir menuju kursi piano itu, menemukan di sana tuts bersimbah darah.

Darah segar, masih hangat, masih baru—Ymir kenal betul dari baunya itu bukan darah manusia; kepekatannya, keamisannya, merupakan darah kucuran makhluk penghisap darah yang ia benci.

Matanya dengan cermat memeriksa sekelilingnya, melihat hanya ada potongan dan cabikan makhluk putih pualam yang tertinggal dengan darah segar menampilkan warnanya di bawah siraman bulan.

Sayang, Ymir tidak dapat bertanya pada piano itu siapa gerangan—entitas apa yang melakukannya.

* * *

{_the moment I __**burnt**__ my maddening thoughts_  
_I change them into __**delight**__ within my grasp._}

* * *

Pencarian vampir tidak membuahkan hasil, lagi Ymir menemukan tanda jejak mengenai apa yang ia cari. Kehidupannya sebagai pemburu adalah langkah demi langkah yang ia terapkan untuk mencapai pembalasan dendam, baru-baru ini ia menyadari langkahnya tak juga mendekat, lagi menjauh dari tujuannya.

(Apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya _hidup_? _Akal_nya untuk balas dendam atau _hasrat_nya?)

Seusai latihan panahannya dan memberikan sedikit ajaran pada adik kelasnya, Ymir bergegas ingin pulang dan menyusun kembali peralatan untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Armin dan Mikasa untuk menuju _guild_ Scouting Legion untuk terus mencari sang vampir yang membunuh dan menghisap darah sebangsanya.

Vampir dengan kecenderungan kanibalistik itu benar-benar jarang di absen jajaran makhluk penghisap darah itu dalam ratusan tahun terakhir. Armin bilang dalam database vampir, jenis kanibal terakhir muncul lima puluh tahun lalu. Scouting Legion sendiri sudah meminta bala bantuan dari makhluk-makhluk malam lainnya untuk mencari permata asing tersebut, patut disayangkan satupun kabar tidak terbang kembali.

Ia terhenti tepat di depan ruang musik dimana ia mendengar suara nada sumbang dan disusul oleh suara debam keras. Sekejap pikiran kasarnya buyar, ia terkesiap dan nyaris saja menarik pistol yang ia selalu taruh di tasnya keluar.

_Dua meter, tiga meter; tidak ada orang, lagi ada aura yang tertinggal_—_intens, mencekam, lagi membuatnya tidak bisa pergi._

Matanya seketika tertuju ke ruangan musik, yang ia perhatikan dari jendelanya tidak ada orang; benar-benar tidak ada siapapun atau ada makhluk lewat yang menimbulkan suara. Penasaran, Ymir memegang erat pistol di tasnya dan membuka pintu ruang musik.

Yang ditemukannya hanyalah ruangan kosong, walau dengan piano yang dibuka, juga jendela yang terbuka. Ymir melirik ke arah luar jendela, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia di sana. Ia mendecak pelan sebelum berniat meninggalkan ruang musik dan mengurungkan niatnya melompat dari jendela lantai satu untuk memeriksa apakah ada maling masuk ke ruangan itu.

(Kemana gerangan penjamah piano itu; biasanya ia di sana? Ia bertanya pada angin.)

Dirinya pun melewati piano dan mengabaikan segala hal yang terjadi pada ruangan itu sebelum—

_BRUGH._

Sesuatu mendorongnya jatuh, menemui lantai. Ymir mengerang keras dan meronta, ia merasakan kedua tangannya tengah ditahan oleh sesuatu yang kuat—

_Vampir …!?_

Otaknya bahkan sudah berteriak untuk kabur, namun pergelangannya sudah terkunci dengan kekuatan monster, begitu ia mencari asal penangkapnya, yang ia temukan adalah sebuah boneka.

Ya, boneka.

Nafasnya tercekat, mendadak jantungnya tak berdetak.

Gadis di atasnya itu memiliki surai pirang yang lembut; gadis itu benar-benar pucat, putih pualam layak boneka lagi matanya makin memerah mengelam, merefleksikan Ymir sendiri tengah meronta tanpa hasil; dan di sisi bibirnya terlihat pasang taring. Peluh memenuhi wajah gadis di atasnya, ia menahan Ymir yang jelas berkali-kali lipat lebih tinggi dengan mudahnya.

Dialah sang pujangga pemain piano yang ia idamkan. _Entitas yang ia benci_.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" umpatnya.

Gadis—tidak, makhluk di atasnya tidaklah menjawab. Ia hanya menurunkan kepalanya, menuju leher si gadis jangkung di bawahnya, taringnya mulai menggores kulit dan nafasnya yang panas membuatnya merinding sempurna.

(_Lagi—ini terjadi lagi—dan ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi—)_

"P-p-pergi." Ymir mendengar suara dari vampir itu, nafasnya dekat dengan telinganya; suaranya terdengar cepat dan dangkal—antara menolak nafsu dan mempertahankan sisi manusiawinya. "Cepat pergi—a, aku tidak ingin meminummu."

Perlahan hati Ymir mendesir—bertanya-tanya geram dalam angan.

_Vampir ini hendak membiarkannya kabur? _

Kepala gadis itu terangkat, menampilkan wajahnya yang terengah lagi mengeluarkan air mata dari sisi-sisi matanya yang memerah. Sementara ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan taring itu untuk menunjukkan kuasa di atas kulit Ymir, tubuhnya juga bergetar, berusaha menahan diri darinya. Pemburu vampir itu merasakan kelabu memenuhi tenggorokannya, ia tidak dapat berbicara, atau meneriakkan vampir di atasnya itu untuk minggir.

"—tolong, pergi." Ia mencoba berbicara lagi, sesekali memejamkan matanya, "Tolong, to—"

Di tengah keheningan itu Ymir malah terpaku dalam diam. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangan kanannya sebelum ia menyadari bahwa jemarinya tergores oleh kaki piano karena impuls tadi dan meninggalkan darah, sedikit gores berisi aliran darah. Ia serius dapat melihat ekspresi gadis di atasnya itu memudar dan gemetarnya terhenti. Ekspresinya jauh, jauh berbeda; ia menampilkan senyum seduktifnya pada kedua pasang mata Ymir; seakan membuatnya terhipnotis.

—Ymir tetap terdiam ketika bibir dingin itu sudah menyentuh lehernya, dan taring itu menguncinya.

Sakit.

Rasa sakit yang sama seperti saat itu, dan juga di saat bersamaan—

Lumpuh, ekstasi, kehangatan yang melumatnya menjadi sebuah kalor; segalanya bercampur, panas menguasai tubuhnya dibanding rasa sakit yang harusnya ia derita. Sakit yang ia rasakan lamat-lamat menjadi uraian rangsangan. Ymir merasakan nafasnya sendiri tersengal sejenak ritme jantungnya meningkat lagi suara desahnya tidak beraturan mulai menguar mengisi ruang musik itu.

Ia tahu betul vampir tidak akan mengubahnya kecuali ia memasukkan racunnya.

Vampir itu melepas taringnya dengan kasar, tapi tidak membiarkan setetespun darah tertinggal percuma. Ia lalu menjilat, melumat habis dan meninggalkan leher Ymir bersih. Ymir menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan lemas seketika ia duduk di atas tubuhnya dan menjilat sisa-sisa darah dari bibirnya sendiri.

Iris merah itu kembali ke iris biru langit yang pernah ia lihat.

Pandangan penuh nafsu itu tergantikan oleh pandangan penuh rasa bersalah.

Ymir mendecih, ia kebingungan antara segera membunuh sosok ini atau—

"M, maafkan aku." vampir itu mendesis, lagi-lagi air mata memenuhi kedua pelupuk matanya. Tangannya mencengkeram kerah seragamnya sementara air matanya jatuh membasahi wajahnya. "Maafkan aku—aku jarang meminum darah orang yang tidak kukenal, aku—aku benar-benar kelaparan. Aku—"

"**Diam.**" tangan Ymir dengan lunglai naik dan menghapus air matanya, lagi ia hanya mempertegas keberadaannya di sana. Ia bukan ada di sana untuk mendengarkan gadis menangis.

Gadis itu adalah vampir, lagi seperti bukan salah satunya. Terus-menerus ia menyesal, terus-menerus ia menolak hasrat lagi keadaan memacunya untuk menghisap darah,

(Sejak kapan entitas itu menganggap perbuatannya sebagai sebuah dosa?)

Ymir menahan pipi gadis itu, membiarkannya menghabiskan isak tangisnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menarik gadis yang ternyata ringan seperti bulu itu keluar sekolah.

Ia butuh penjelasan. Penjelasan yang jelas lagi nyata.

* * *

{_**This**__ fissured world  
I contaminate __**it **__by myself_}

* * *

"Siapa namamu?"

"K-Krista Lenz."

"Asal keluargamu?"

"A, aku tidak punya keluarga."

"Jadi kau adalah vampir liar?"

Tetap, pada interogasi itu, Krista memiliki indikasi untuk berbohong. Ymir mengambil tempat interogasi yang cukup ramai, sebuah kafe kecil di tengah kota, memesan _matcha_ untuk mereka berdua minum selagi Ymir tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun dari sosok pucat itu.

Gadis itu mengaku bernama _Krista Lenz_, sesuai dengan nama yang tertera di loker yang ia temukan saat itu. Gadis itu seumuran dengannya, mengingat ia adalah teman sekelas Mina Carolina, Marco Bodt dan Annie Leonhardt. Ymir belum bisa menganggap gadis itu murni si makhluk penghisap darah—lagi, ia merupakan vampir liar, sesuai pengakuannya.

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam diam, masing-masing cangkir dibiarkan mereka berdua dingin dalam hening.

Mata bulat itu naik, menatap lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat. Gadis jangkung itu merasakan wajahnya sendiri sedikit memerah malu ditatapnya sebegitu intens. Fragmen demi fragmen kejadian itu masih jelas ia rasakan, terutama di lehernya.

"A-apa ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk … menggantikannya?" iris biru itu berputar, Krista menaruh kedua tangan di pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak peduli kalaupun kau menggigitku, asal kau tidak _mengubah_ku." Ymir berdehem. "Hentikan raut wajahmu yang seperti anjing hilang itu!"

"M-maaf—"

"Tch, cukup maafmu." Ymir mendecih seraya menaruh tangannya memangku di atas meja. "Bisakah kau membantuku mencarikan vampir?"

Krista menelengkan kepalanya. "Vampir? Seperti apa?"

"Yang kutahu, ia berkeliaran di sekitar barat Trost hingga Shiganshina, sudah lima tahun."

Vampir itu menaruh jemari di dagunya, berpikir sejenak. "Akan kucoba carikan…" matanya menatap ke sosok jangkung itu lagi. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"—Ymir." _seorang pemburu vampir_—tentu ia tidak menyebutkannya. "Kelas 2-1."

.

.

.

"Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, Ymir?"

"Dua hari lagi, di ruang musik."

Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah ia bisa bekerja sama dengan makhluk yang ia benci ini? Tidak ada yang tahu.

[Vampir kecil itu menghela nafas. Sampai kapan ia akan hidup dalam kebohongan?]

* * *

{_even the __**fate**__ that I've chosen, even ahead of this closed path_  
_is washed away by the spiraling __**chaos**_}

* * *

"Kudengar kau sekarang dekat dengan Krista, Ymir?"

Ucapan Annie membuatnya meremas kaleng kopi yang ia pegang. Rapat kecil diadakan mendadak oleh Armin seputar pembasmian di _Blood Bar_ di titik vital kota Trost, sementara mereka berdua absen dari obrolan rapat dan menghabiskan diri membicarakan hal lain dan menikmati minum.

"Kenapa dengan itu?"

Semenjak hari itu, sebulan berlalu dan Ymir selalu menyempatkan menemui Krista dalam interval waktu dua hari saat sekolah telah dipenuhi hampa. Gadis—tidak—makhluk itu akan menukar informasinya tentang pengetahuan malamnya kepada Ymir, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

"Hanya heran. Ternyata gadis sepertimu punya sisi lembut juga."

"Tch." Ymir membuang muka. "Maksudmu lembut apa, hah?"

"Tipemu selalu mencari bahaya, dan kau mendekati orang yang disebut-sebut Reiner sebagai bidadari?" Annie mengeluarkan senyum kecil. "Sikapmu manis."

"Terserah mulutmu, _werewolf_." Ymir membuang kalengnya ke tempat sampah. "Aku hanya memanfaatkan Krista untuk tujuanku."

Annie kembali mengulum permennya. "Gadis itu punya informasi?"

Ymir hendak membuka mulut, memberikan cerita bahwa Krista adalah sosok vampir. Namun sepertinya tidak lucu, bahkan Annie tidak tahu-menahu kalau gadis itu adalah entitas penghisap darah—apa gadis itu menyembunyikan identitasnya mengingat ia berada satu kelas dengan manusia serigala?

"—sekedar informasi, kecil-kecilan. Ia mengerti pekerjaanku sebagai _hunter_."

_Werewolf_ bersurai pirang itu memicingkan matanya, alih-alih tidak yakin akan jawaban itu namun membiarkan pembicaraan itu berakhir sampai di sana karena kemalasan. Merekapun kembali ke ruangan kelas Eren yang dipakai untuk rapat.

(Ya, ia hanya memanfaatkan si vampir.

_Tidak lebih dari itu._)

* * *

{_Without understanding, we kept going in __**circles**_}

* * *

Ymir mendapati sang vampir tengah bermain dengan piano sekolah lagi ketika ia melangkah masuk. Mendengar pintu menderit terbuka, Krista sesegera mungkin menghentikan permainannya dan menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak akan menggigitku lagi, kan?" Ymir menatapnya sinis.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan 'hai'," Krista menguar seutas senyum. "Informasi yang kupunya untuk saat ini adalah para vampir sering berkumpul di _Blood Bar_ milik Kirchstein."

"—Sudah?"

Pertemuannya selalu ia habiskan dengan obrolan kecil sambil lalu dan Ymir pergi. Ia tidak mau berada seruangan dengan entitas itu lama-lama; rasa takut bercampur geram selalu muncul dan bisa saja ia memunculkan taring itu kapan saja dan membawanya lagi untuk meminta darah.

Selama dua bulan berlalu, tak sekalipun Ymir melihat Krista dengan pasang mata merahnya itu lagi; apa ia sering menghabiskan diri di dalam _Blood Bar_? Atau ia mencari sumber darah lain dari keluarga besar Kirchstein seperti para vampir baru pada umumnya?

"Ya, dan umm …" vampir itu tampak ingin sekali bertanya. Ymir hanya mendiamkannya dengan masih memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya. "Boleh aku bertanya hal yang tidak penting, Ymir?"

"Hmph, boleh. Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu—seseorang yang pandai menyanyi?" sejenak ekspresi Ymir mengosong, alisnya mengerut menyatu. "A, aku pernah dengar seseorang bersenandung di lorong sekolah dan itu—indah sekali. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Entah kenapa, Ymir menjadi tersipu mendengar deskripsi hiperbola si kecil.

"—Kalau itu aku, kau percaya?"

Krista sontak menggeleng polos, menuai kesal dari Ymir; wajar saja bila ia menolak mentah-mentah, Ymir selalu dingin padanya dan tidak ada indikasi sama sekali.

"Tch, coba kau bawakan satu lagu. Lagunya terserah."

Krista melompat ke kursi penjamah nada dan mulai memulai sebuah lagu setelah sejenak berpikir. Untungnya, dan untung saja, kebetulan ia mengetahui lagu itu karena ia pernah mendengarnya sekali saat berjalan di toko musik. Lagu itu adalah sebuah musik balada—seingatnya.

_幽けき 深淵の底__  
kasokeki shin'en no soko  
__Secluded in a deep abyss_

_聴こえ来るは 深き息吹__  
kikoe kuru wa fukaki ibuki  
__Listen to the deep breath that comes out_

_来たれや 開かれし刻__  
kitare ya hirakareshi toki  
__Come, it's time to be free_

_全て捨てて この身は謳になる__  
subete sutete kono mi wa uta ni naru  
__Throwing away everything, I shall turn myself into a song_

Krista seketika terhenti, ia berbalik dengan sorot matanya berkilat-kilat, ia memberikan tepuk tangan kecil bagi Ymir yang sudah menyenandungkan lagu untuknya. Gadis bertubuh tinggi itu menampilkan pose dan raut wajah penuh kemenangan di hadapannya.

"Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa percaya itu kau, Ymir."

"Ya—persetan dengan itu, kau sudah mendengarnya, kan?"

Kala itu pula, Krista membalas sanggahan kasar Ymir dengan senyum dan gelak tawa.

(Sungguh, dia ini _vampir_ atau _malaikat_, sebenarnya?)

* * *

{_As I hold out my hand in the dissolving __**wind**__  
I __**felt**__ your voice_}

* * *

Informasi dari Krista membuatnya terus-menerus hidup berkecukupan sebagai seorang pemburu, setidaknya selain dalam misinya untuk mengumpulkan info seputar sang kanibal yang dielu-elukan keluarga Kirchstein dan _guild hunter_ Scouting Legion sendiri.

Ymir tidaklah menyadari bahwa ia mulai tertarik dengan sosok sang vampir kecil itu, lambat laun. Segalanya dikarenakan untaian nada yang dibawakannya dan permintaan piciknya untuk membuat sang gadis yang lebih tinggi mengikutinya sambil memvisualisasikannya dalam nyanyian.

Krista benar-benar pribadi yang polos, lagi tertuai banyak hal aneh mengenai dirinya secara tidak langsung.

Ia adalah vampir—namun Ymir tidak pernah menemuinya dimanapun selain di sekolah, bahkan dia tidak ada untuk _Blood Bar_. Krista juga tidak memiliki asal usul jelas sebagai vampir tak berkeluarga—kebanyakan vampir liar akan melanglang buana di jalan saat malam mencari mangsa empuk dan bergantung kepada hasrat utamanya; entitas itu sungguh berbeda.

Ymir menyimpan banyak sekali tanya.

"_Kau tahu tempat bermain piano selain di sekolah, Ymir?"_

"… _Kurasa, kenapa?"_

"_Aku ingin bermain piano selain di sekolah, mencari suasana baru."_

"_Kau selalu terlihat bosan, Krista." balasnya. "Kau tahu gedung bekas milik Trost Corp? Di sana ada piano terbengkalai, mungkin kau bisa memakainya."_

Dan kini ia ada di sana, melihat gadis itu menari dalam gelap melihat kondisi piano yang masih bisa dipakai. Ymir mengeluarkan senyum kecil melihat sosok itu dalam euphoria ketika mencoba beberapa kunci.

"Hebat, terima kasih telah menunjukkan tempat ini, Ymir!" pekiknya penuh kebahagiaan. "Kau tidak keberatan bila aku memainkannya, kan?"

"—Terserah."

Senyum polos lagi bahagia itu—sulit dirinya menafikkan bahwa gadis itu adalah sosok yang ia benci. Ia sudah mengulangnya berulang kali bagai kaset rusak di dalam alam bawah sadarnya bahwa ia tidak perlu bermain lama dengannya. Informasi belum juga sampai di telinganya seputar vampir yang ia cari, juga pencarian vampir kanibal belum menemukan titik terang.

Ia hanya menjadi saksi bisu ketika gadis itu mulai menaruh jemarinya dan memainkan lagu yang sama seperti yang pertama di dengarnya. Ymir saat ini tidak ada keinginan untuk ikut menjadi sorot utama, ia diam berkontemplasi, bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri.

_Ymir—dia vampir. Dia vampir. Dia vampir. Dia vampir. Dia vampir. Dia vampir._

Mentalnya berteriak lagi dan lagi, tapi hatinya tidak mau mengikutinya. Gambaran hari itu masih jelas pada dirinya, ia harus menolak, ia harus pergi, ia harus, ia harus…

(Baginya Krista—

Krista adalah—)

"… Ymir?"

Sontak tangan yang dingin menyentuh jemarinya, dingin seperti es, mengaburkan pikirannya. Matanya melirik untuk menemukan surai biru langit yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Yang bisa sang _hunter_ lakukan adalah membuang muka, memasang tatapan sinis.

"Tanganmu … dingin." Ymir berkomentar memecah hening. Ia masih memegangi tangan pemain piano itu.

"Tentu saja," Krista berkata. "Aku vampir."

Tentu saja, bodoh; mana mungkin tangan vampir hangat? Ymir berkomentar secara mental mengenai kebodohannya. "… oh."

"Kau tampak pendiam hari ini, ada apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya singkat. Tangan itu memang dingin, dan tidak akan pernah menghangat walau ia sentuh. Ymir tetap tidak membiarkan tangan itu pergi dari balutan jemarinya.

"Manusia memiliki tangan dan tubuh yang hangat, kadang aku iri."

"Kenapa harus iri?" Ymir bereksepsi. "Kau adalah kau."

Ia melihat jelas bahwa pipi vampir itu merona, bahkan hingga telinganya menjadi merah. "… Begitukah? Terima kasih."

Lagi-lagi hening, walau jemari mereka berdua masih bertautan satu sama lain. Mereka bertukar pandang dalam hening, itu saja. Selama ini juga, Krista selalu menyukai sisi Ymir, apapun itu; entah mulutnya yang kasar atau ucapannya yang jujur, terlebih lagi sisi dirinya yang menjadi pelantun nada. Tentu, sang vampir tidak pernah memberitahukannya kepada sang penyanyi, ia sadar seberapa bencinya gadis itu terhadap entitas seperti dirinya.

"_Nee, _Ymir?"

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku—merasakan hangat tubuhmu?"

Ia segera menutup mulutnya; _kenapa ia menyuarakan sebuah permintaan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi_? Krista menggeram dalam hati. Sekejap dia merasakan tangannya terlepas dari jemari-jemari yang lebih besar darinya, ia tidak berani mencuri lihat ke arah atasnya.

[Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh—]

Ketika itu ia merasakan dua tangan erat memeluknya dari belakang. Krista Lenz merasakan dengan jelas sekarang, detakan jantung manusia yang seirama, juga aliran darah teratur dari Ymir. Krista merasakan pipi berjerawat lagi hangat itu bersentuhan, mengelus lembut dengan pipinya yang dingin, mencoba memberikan kehangatan lagi tidak berguna. Manik biru langitnya melirik, menatap gadis di sisinya itu juga menatapnya dengan warna yang sama.

Andai saja Ymir mendengarkan, Krista pasti mengeluarkan irama yang sama dengan yang Ymir perdengarkan padanya saat ini.

Ymir di sisi lain, keheranan menangkap dirinya menyanggupi permintaan yang sungguh salah. Ia bisa saja menodongkan pistol yang ada di balik jaketnya kapan saja ke pelipis itu dan mengakhiri hidupnya seperti vampir-vampir lainnya yang biasa ia habisi.

(Baginya Krista—

Krista adalah—)

"Hangat, eh?"

Krista merasakan embusan di telinganya, ia menelan ludah.

"Ah … ya."

Mereka berdua menikmati tatapan satu sama lain, di bawah cahaya rembulan sabit yang menembus gedung yang terabaikan.

[_Aku menginginkanmu, Ymir_.

_Sangat. _

_Namun aku tidak ingin melukaimu._

_Kita adalah dua entitas yang berbeda jalur._]

* * *

{_Falling into a __**sea**__ with zero visibility  
Even I lost __**sight**__ of it_}

* * *

Bertholdt Fubar membawa Ymir untuk membantunya menyusun data di dalam database milik Scouting Legion. Mereka malam ini berdua ditugaskan oleh Reiner dan Armin, mengenai pembabakan vampir korban kanibal baru-baru ini sementara mereka berempat; bersama Annie dan Mikasa akan melakukan pengumpulan informasi di seluruh _Blood Bar _dan akan menentukan operasi macam apa untuk segera mengungkap jati diri sang vampir. Kejahatan vampir itu cukup meresahkan keluarga Kirchstein, memang apa yang dilakukan sang kanibal baik terhadap muka ras itu, namun menimbulkan kengerian tersendiri bagi ras itu—bisa saja vampir kanibal itu mengincar mereka.

"Dua puluh kasus dalam sebulan …" Bertholdt menumpuk arsip di atas meja. "Sudah kau masukkan ke database, Ymir?"

"Hmm." Ymir mengeluarkan anggukan kecil sementara tangannya sibuk memindahkan berbagai _file_ dari satu folder ke folder utama.

_Pointer_ yang ia arahkan terhenti di sebuah program bernama _Vampire Diagram_.

"Ini apa, Bertl?"

"Ah, itu kumpulan data para vampir dari masa ke masa yang dikumpulkan keluarga Kirchstein. _Sir_ Erwin dan Levi dari Scouting Legion-lah yang meminta akses ini untuk para _hunter_. Data yang tadi kita masukkan akan masuk ke dalam database ini." Bertholdt menjawab seraya mendekat ke arah layar. "Kau bisa gunakan ID dan _password_-ku untuk melihat-lihat."

Ymir masuk ke dalam program dan memasukkan ID Bertholdt. Tampilan pertama adalah kotak berlabel _search normally_ dan _advanced search_. Alih-alih penasaran, ia memasukkan nama Krista di kotak putih itu dan menekan tombol pencarian; Bertholdt hanya memerhatikan dari jauh seraya membersihkan kertas tidak berguna dari ruangan.

_NOT FOUND._

"—Eh?" nafasnya terhenti. Ia mengulang prosesnya beberapa kali dan timbul hasil yang sama. "Hei Bertl, kenapa tidak ketemu?"

"Pakai saja _advanced search_, kau bisa mencari dengan deskripsi penampilan atau dari area domisili."

Ymir segera mengetik sesuai informasi yang ditanyakan di layar; tinggi badan, penampilan fisik, dan—pencarian menemukan satu nama. Hasil pencarian itu jelas menyatakan foto Krista di sana, namun dengan nama yang sungguh berbeda.

_Nomor 890. Historia Reiss;_

"… Reiss?" gumam Ymir, ia ingat ada beberapa keluarga vampir yang telah punah karena persaingan dan pembantaian vampir besar-besaran beberapa tahun silam sebelum akhirnya keluarga besar Kirchstein menangguhkan diri untuk menjadi garis tengah.

Ymir membuka _file_ bernomor 890 itu. Terdapat potongan artikel tersendiri yang merupakan sisipan dari seseorang bernama Petra Ral.

_Historia Reiss; House of Reiss._

" … _House of Reiss; dikabarkan telah punah lima puluh tahun silam, adalah keluarga berbahaya dengan kemampuan mengambil darah vampir lain sebagai makanannya. Anomali inilah yang menyebabkan keluarga ini ditumpas karena ditakutkan membawa kepunahan ras vampir. _

_Namun Historia Reiss hidup_._"_

_Pertama kali terdaftar: 27 Juli_

Dua puluh tujuh Juli.

Lima tahun yang lalu.

_Hari itu._

Ymir nyaris membanting komputer itu ke arah lain. Bertholdt sesegera mungkin mendekati Ymir dan menatap layar, membaca deskripsi kanibal itu di sana.

"Y-Ymir …?" panggilnya, ia melihat tatapan mata itu sudah dipenuhi dengan geram.

Bertholdt sesegera mungkin menyingkir ketika gadis itu memukulkan kepalannya ke meja dan keluar dari ruangan. Ymir mengambil jaket kulitnya, juga sebuah laras pendek beserta puluhan peluru. Ymir memasukkan peluru satu demi satu seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

(Tujuannya telah jelas—gedung Trost Corp.)

Ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan parau Bertholdt dan melangkah pergi menuju ganasnya angin malam.

* * *

{_I held my __**breath**__ and laughed  
It was so hard, __**tears**__ sprang in my eyes_}

* * *

Rembulan tengah tersenyum; bulat, menyinar cerah sekali menembus lubang-lubang gedung. Krista menangkap bahwa bau telah berganti dan hujan akan datang. Perlahan awan kehitaman menutupi langit dan air menjatuhi permukaan bumi, menari dengan haribaan tanah. Krista menatap langit dengan iris birunya, membiarkan hujan membasahinya sedikit demi sedikit bersama piano di sisinya. Ia berjalan menuruni kursi orkes, kini berdiri di bawah sinar bulan yang merayap mengintip dari awan yang menghalang. Hujan semakin deras adanya, dan ia mendengar suara kerikil bergesekan dan gema dari bawah sana.

Krista menoleh untuk menemukan Ymir, kedua tangan di dalam jaketnya; dalam kegelapan dan teduh gedung itu, rambutnya basah oleh hujan. Perlahan ia menampilkan sosoknya yang sempurna, membuat Krista bergidik.

[Sorot itu sungguhlah tidak bersahabat.]

"Krista Lenz." Ymir berucap lantang. "Atau bisa kusebut Historia Reiss si vampir kanibal?"

Ia tersentak sempurna. Nada dingin itu menghasilkan lentingan tidak sempurna di telinganya. Sorot mata itu semakin menajam, ditambah lagi Ymir semakin mendekat, ikut bermandikan hujan seperti dirinya sekarang.

"Ymir ada ap—"

Dalam hitungan detik, ia melihat pantulan sinar dari sebuah pistol _revolver_ berwarna perak.

"Kau pembunuh," ia mengumpat. "Lima tahun lalu, ternyata kaulah yang membunuh keluargaku! Di _sini_, di tempat _ini_!"

"Keluarga… mu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh." ia menggeram, menaikkan pistolnya dengan marah. "Aku sudah bodoh karena mempercayaimu! Kau membohongiku, Krista!"

Krista menundukkan kepalanya—mencoba mengingat. Malam itu langit terlihat merah di matanya, ia terbangun malam itu dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menjadi ras yang sekarang ia pegang; ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat itu, padahal seharusnya garis keturunan vampirnya telah punah. Ayah dan ibunya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bisa hidup tanpa meminum darah manusia, sehingga ia keluar mencari seekor-dua ekor vampir.

Dan, ia menemukan dua ekor vampir di dekat gedung ini; juga seorang anak kecil yang merupakan manusia diantara vampir—

"Keluargamu—mereka adalah vampir, Ymir. A-aku menyelamatkanmu dari mereka! Kupikir mereka berdua akan memakanmu."

Suara tekanan terdengar dari _revolver_ perak itu. "Omong kosong. Keluargaku itu manusia, pembohong."

"K-kau tidak pernah tahu. Kami bisa membedakan mana yang vampir dan mana yang manusia!"

Ymir kini mengarahkan moncong pistol itu tepat di depan dahi Krista, membiarkan kulit pucat itu ia sentuh dengan moncong pistol yang dingin. Iris biru itu menemui iris cokelat yang terbakar emosi, geram, benci, dendam.

Krista mengambil ujung pistol itu mengarahkannya ke lehernya sendiri.

Krista mendesah pelan. Gadis ini adalah Ymir, juga bukan Ymir—ia tidak pernah melihat Ymir sebegitu dingin dan kejam, lagi dipenuhi hasrat membunuh. Kepemilikan pistol itu jelas menandakan bahwa ia adalah pemburu, ia juga telah berbohong pada Krista. Segala ini adalah kebohongan, semua hal yang telah terjadi, juga yang Ymir lakukan adalah semata untuk mencari pembalasan dendam. Kini dengan identitasnya yang telah terbuka lebar, dan bahwa takdir menandakan bahwa ia harus dibunuh oleh orang yang terlanjur ia sayangi.

"Bunuh aku." panggilnya, ekspresi Ymir tidaklah memudar. "Bunuh aku kalau itu akan membuatmu bahagia." tetapi sedikit air matanya bercampur dengan hujan yang mendera. "_Bunuh aku_, Ymir. Aku tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini. Keluargaku telah dibunuh, sama seperti aku membunuh keluargamu. Bunuh aku, _balaskan dendammu padaku_."

Ymir mendecih. Ia menarik pelatuk.

.

.

.

["—Selamat tinggal Ymir. Aku senang dapat mencintaimu."]

_DOR._

* * *

{_even though my itching throat is oozing __**blood**_  
_everyone will __**forget**__ me_}

* * *

Krista memejamkan matanya sedaritadi, menanti saat-saat dimana peluru perak akan menembus kulit, arteri dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Lalu Ymir akan membologi kepalanya dengan pistol yang sama, memberi luka pada oktaknya, membuka tubuhnya untuk memereteli seluruh organnya sebelum akhirnya pergi membiarkan jasadnya membusuk dimakan angin.

Suara letupan mesiu sangat jelas di telinganya, lagi tidak ada rasa apapun di kulitnya. _Apa vampir mati dengan sebegitu mudahnya tanpa rasa sakit_?

Segalanya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

Ia membuka mata untuk menemukan Ymir menunduk dan memberikan bibirnya sentuhan langsung.

"Ymir …" ia membuka mulut untuk bertanya, namun suara yang ia keluarkan terdengar tidak jelas. Krista mendesir, pikirannya mengosong. Ciuman itu hangat, lembut, lagi memanjakannya. Ymir menarik bibirnya sejenak, melihat ekspresi wajah Krista seketika itu berubah menjadi suatu ekspresi kebahagiaan, lagi tangis masih tertinggal di sana.

"Krista." Ymir mengecup air matanya. "—Aku mencintaimu."

Ia tertegun, pikirannya yang kosong membuatnya sulit memroses kalimat itu.

"Ymir … bukankah kau ingin—membunuhku?"

"Tidak cukup mengganti hasrat untuk memilikimu." Ymir menaruh dahinya menyentuh dahi Krista, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak perduli kau vampir, atau walaupun kau makhluk asing sedikitpun, aku akan tetap menyayangimu."

Ymir tersenyum ketika Krista bersemu merah. Mengambil kesempatan di keheningan, ia kembali menyerang bibir itu lagi, memberikan sedikit godaan dengan mengecupnya dengan lembut berulang kali. Ymir menyentuh bibir Krista dengan lidahnya, mengizinkan akses untuk masuk ke dalam. Krista dengan gemetar membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan lidah yang jauh lebih hangat memasukinya, ia merasakan keberadaan taring di sana, juga lidah yang begitu dingin. Awalnya Ymir membawa dengan lembut, namun Krista dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan keberadaan lidah Ymir di dalam mulutnya; lenguhan tertahan tercampur di antara permainan keduanya. Mereka tidak bermain untuk dominasi, namun untuk saling melengkapi; dingin bertemu dengan panas, tidaklah untuk menjatuhkan.

Ymir melepaskan pegangannya ketika ia merasakan sosok kecil itu menarik jaketnya dengan kasar, membuat jembatan saliva diantara keduanya.

Ditatapnya kini mata biru langit itu mulai memudar warnanya menjadi merah.

"Aku penasaran kenapa saat itu kau meminum darahku walaupun kau kanibal." Ymir mengatur nafasnya. "Artinya kau bisa saja menikmati darah manusia, hm?"

"Kau manis … Y-Ymir." Krista tampak menahan keras keinginannya untuk meminum darah. "Keberadaanmu membuatku tidak tahan lagi—saat itu. Rasa darahmu benar-benar manis …"

Decitan Krista membuat Ymir mengerang. Ymir membuka jaket kulitnya dan memperlihatkan lehernya pada Krista. Nafas Krista tercekat sejenak sebelum berubah pesat menjadi memburu, cepat dan dangkal, Krista menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"A-Ahh … Y-Ymir, jangan. Jangan berikan aku—nngh."

Godaan itu ternyata cukup menyiksanya, Ymir merasa bersalah sendiri.

"Minumlah." Ymir mengecup pipi Krista. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah …?" vampir itu mengeluarkan suara kecil. "Aku—aku tidak akan menahan diri, Ymir. Aku akan melukaimu—"

"Ssh." sang _hunter_ menutup bibir itu dengan kecupan. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, vampir kecil. Darahku adalah kuasamu, hadiah dariku, _Historia_."

Krista menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya menahan Ymir, menjatuhkannya ke arah lantai yang kotor. Ymir mengerang pelan dari reaksi Krista dan sakit itu menghilang saat Krista turun untuk menjilat lehernya, memberikan sensasi yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"K—Krista …"

Vampir itu mengulum leher Ymir seperti permen, membiarkannya basah karena salivanya sebelum akhirnya taring itu menancap sempurna di lehernya, membiarkan desah Ymir melayang di udara. Proses yang sungguh menyakitkan namun juga menuai ekstasi yang mendalam. Terbius, ia merasakan panas tubuhnya sendiri naik; tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terdengar selain suara dangkal itu memanggil-manggil nama sang vampir layaknya kaset rusak.

"Manis sekali, Ymir." Krista berucap dengan nada sensual di telinganya. Suara Krista memang ringan, namun sisi vampirnya sungguh membuat Ymir berputar arah. "Tubuhmu harum, lagi panas, darahmu pun manis. Aku menyukainya."

Ymir memperhatikan di pandangannya yang mengabur vampir itu di bawah cahaya rembulan, raut wajahnya puas lagi dipenuhi hasrat. Ia berkilauan, tampak seperti personifikasi malaikat, surai pirangnya menghiasi wajah kecilnya dengan sempurna, kulit pucat itu memantulkan sinar; sungguh, vampir itu membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Krista kini menyentuh bibirnya, ia dapat merasakan bau amis darahnya sendiri, juga rasa pahit karat di dalamnya. Vampir itu menyibakkan surai yang menutupi wajahnya, menampilkan dengan jelas bahwa maniknya telah kembali menjadi warna aslinya, biru langit yang tak pernah bosan dipandang Ymir.

Ymir tak bisa bergerak, lelah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya akibat hisapan yang nyaris membawanya ke nirwana.

Vampir itu samasekali tidak memiliki massa di atas tubuh Ymir, Ymir tidak merasakan apapun darinya. Cengkeramannya sangat kuat menahannya, lagi vampir itu ringan seperti bulu. Vampir itu turun, menaruh telinganya di dada Ymir, mengistirahatkan dirinya sendiri, rileks mendengarkan detakan yang hidup lagi tidak beraturan. Ymir merasakan pipinya menghangat dari sentuhan Krista, sementara Krista menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakukan, menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya yang dingin.

"… Aku mencintaimu, Ymir."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku senang mendengar detak jantungmu, merasakanmu di ujung rasaku." Krista terus berkata. "Aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir."

Hujan sudah berhenti, tetapi malam tak pernah dihuni oleh pelangi. Sinar rembulan kembali memasuki ruangan, menyorot mereka dengan sinar lemah.

"Setelah ini—apakah aku akan ditangkap?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kirchstein dan Scouting Legion." Ymir berujar. "Atau bila mereka menolakmu, kita cukup kabur."

"… lucu sekali, kita seperti pasangan kawin lari."

Mereka berdua bertukar tawa lepas, sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya berbagi kehangatan.

* * *

{_the moon is illuminating my __**pure**__ memories_  
_until it lost its __**brilliance**_}

* * *

Tiga bulan berselang, kelima dari mereka akhirnya mendapat tanda kepangkatan dari Scouting Legion yang membuat mereka lebih bebas dalam hal perburuan vampir. Sudah lama juga ia tidak bertemu dengan Krista semenjak dirinya harus menerima ganjaran oleh keluarga Kirchstein, lagi ia tidak bertanya macam-macam kepada para atasannya.

Vampir itu bilang—hati mereka tidak akan pernah terpisahkan—cukup membuatnya tenang.

Haruskah Ymir bersyukur sebanyak-banyaknya; karena dendamnya-lah yang membawanya kepada cinta selamanya?

Memang, tiga bulan ini ia merindukan sosok kecil itu dipelukannya, sentuhannya, dayuannya, _segalanya_ yang ia tidak bisa sebutkan satu persatu.

"Senyummu terlihat bodoh, Ymir."

"Diamlah, hidung."

"Tch, jangan mengejekku, _jerawat_."

Armin tertawa kecil melihat sikut-sikutan antara sang manusia serigala dan sang _hunter_. Mereka tengah mengobrol seputar pernikahan _Sir _Levi dengan penjaga _Smith Blood Bar_ sebelum akhirnya ejek-ejekan itu terjadi.

"Maaf aku tidak mendapat informasi tentang Krista, Ymir." Armin menjeda. "Eren bilang informasi itu tertutup."

"Tidak masalah, toh aku tidak terlalu kehilangannya dengannya."

"Pfft, kau dan jerawat besarmu," Annie mengoceh dengan datar. "Aku tak menyangka dia keturunan Reiss. Yah, tidak ada yang normal di dunia ini."

"—Selama ini kau tahu kalau Krista itu vampir?"

"Dari baunya sudah jelas, bodoh."

"Ya, kau dan hidung besarmu." Ymir mengelak melihat tangan Annie mulai melayang ke arahnya. "Aku duluan, ada ekskul panahan."

Musim semi tengah datang sekali lagi ke Trost, pepohonanan mulai rimbun dengan Sakura dan gundukan salju telah menghilang. Kejadian demi kejadian yang dialami Ymir memang pahit adanya, dara itu tentu tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di hidupnya sekarang. Ia menuju _dojo_ panahan dengan seulas senyum seraya menatap langit cerah yang dihiasi semilir angin yang membawa daun Sakura melayang pergi.

.

.

.

"Kau pintar sekali berbohong, eh, Armin?" Annie memberikan pemuda bersurai pirang itu lirikan tajam.

* * *

{_Will my __**name**__ embedded inside you  
Eventually __**vanish**__ someday?_}

* * *

Ymir mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk, mengganti seragamnya yang basah karena keringat sehabis latihan sekaligus _sparring_ dengan SMA Maria sore itu. Hendak dirinya pulang memanjakan diri dengan tidur nyenyak, dirinya terhenti ketika ia membuka loker sepatunya.

_A Letter from a blood dancer_.

Begitu surat yang terbungkus amplop putih itu berkata. Sang pemburu vampir tak perlu lagi melihat isinya dan sesegera mungkin mengambil arah menuju ruang musik.

Ia tidak bisa memercayainya, tidak pernah bisa—surai pirang itu mengayun, tampak dari punggungnya ia menikmati orkes tunggal yang dibuatnya, enggan tangan, hati dan mulut mengganggunya. Sosok itu membelakangi pintu, tengah memainkan nada-nada sederhana di atas tuts hitam dan putih. Jendela dibiarkannya terbuka, membiarkan daun Sakura mengikutinya menari di atas untaian melodi polos dan menanti. Ymir terpaku sejenak ketika membuka pintu ruangan, hatinya mencelos melihat sosok bak porselen itu ada di depan matanya setelah sekian lama.

"… akhirnya kau datang, Ymir." suaranya lembut. "Aku sudah merindukanmu."

Vampir itu menoleh, menampakkan torehan senyum juga sorot matanya yang lembut untuk Ymir pandang. Ymir masih saja tersemen di tempatnya berpijak, sementara vampir itu mendekatinya, menarik tangannya untuk mendekati piano yang ia mainkan.

"Krista."

Ymir mengulang, menyita perhatian Krista. Ia melepas tangan dari genggaman sang vampir dan kini gilirannya membawanya ke pelukan hangat. Awalnya Krista sendiri kelimpungan dengan pergantian mendadak sikapnya, ia juga melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Ymir, menerima pelukan itu.

"Bodoh—kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu kembali, hah?" Ymir mengacak-acak surai pirang itu. "Vampir sial."

"Maafkan aku, aku memang bodoh."

Setelah beberapa saat, Krista kembali duduk di kursinya, tangannya mengalir lembut memainkan satu lagu yang sudah akrab di telinga sang _hunter_.

光を集めた瑠璃の鳥よ  
hikari o atsumeta ruri no tori yo  
_Azure Bird that gathers the light_

行方も分からないまま  
yukue mo wakaranai mama  
_I don't understand where you've gone_

打ち棄てた身体 迷いの中  
uchisuteta karada mayoi no naka  
_In the midst of hesitation came a sudden blow to my abandoned self_

漂い辿り着くのは  
tadayoi tadoritsuku no wa  
_The unending cycle of my aimless stumbling_

Ymir menepuk bahu Krista untuk membuatnya menoleh, ketika itulah dengan sengaja ia memosisikan diri agar bibir mereka berdua bertemu mengikuti nada yang tengah berakhir.

—途切れた軌跡

—_togireta kiseki_  
_—was interrupted_

[—untuk segala yang akan berawal.]

* * *

{**end.**}

* * *

**endnotes.**

.

.

.

.

(^q^)/ #apa #dor

Akhirnya segalanya berakhir dengan indah #plak Intinya sih fanfic ini adalah kumpulan kekejaman saat UTS berlangsung, dan—yak, jadinya begini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca—dan—ah, semoga berkenan di hati pembaca sekalian~ xD

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan!


End file.
